A Twisted Love
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Taking twists and turns, Elizabeta, Roderick and Gilbert find themselves in a maze. No one knows how they got in, no one can describe the feeling. All they know is that true love shall lead them out of this maze.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

The church bells ring to the heart beats of the bride and groom. Her beautiful and glowing smile makes sure to let the groom fall for her even more. Classical music was played on the piano, just how the groom likes it. The bride took another step forward as the groom took her hand.

The ceremonies went on until the last blessing came. The priest of this lovely event turned to the groom.

"You may now kiss the bride." he said.

Few inches left and their lips shall meet but a sudden burst of noise stopped the two.

"Elizabeta stop!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a familiar figure standing at the door. He had so many injuries on his body and was wearing and army pants and an ordinary shirt. She glanced at the groom but he was frozen solid. The commotion went on as flashbacks of the past came to remind her of this man.

Elizabeta relaxed under the tree as she stroke the hair of her boyfriend, Gilbert. The young Hungarian girl smiled as she heard Gilbert sleep talk about certain things that weren't really audible enough for her to understand. She closed her eyes as she hoped to meet the man she loves in her dreams but the weight on her lap lightened.

"Hey, El. I want to tell you something." the Prussian man averted his eyes away to hide his embarrassment.

"Hm? What is it Gilbert?" she asked.

"Come with me first. I need a more private place to tell you this." he stood up and reached out his hand.

They walked a bit further into the vast field until they reached a flower patch. Gilbert let's go of Elizabeta's hand. She wanted to ask why but something else caught her eye. Something seemed weird among the flowers. They looked beautiful but it seemed like it was somehow arranged. An acoustic guitar played which surprised the girl. She turned around and found that it was Francis who played the guitar. He winked at her. Gilbert appeared in front of her and looked at her.

"Look at those flowers again and tell me what you see." he said.

She did as she was told and she managed to see what he was referring to. She turned around to hug the guy but she found him kneeling on one knee with a ring on his hand.

"Will you marry me, Elizabeta?"

Those red eyes stared at her hopefully. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"So, will you?" Gilbert asked one more time.

This struck the Hungarian girl as she realized she hasn't given her answer yet, she tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come out. Instead, she gave a nod.

Gilbert's eyes shone as bright as the sun as he reached out for her hand. He placed the ring on her finger and hugged her tight.

"I know I'm not perfect but I know my love for you cannot be compared to anything. I only have one promise to give you and it is to always love you. Wherever I may roam, you will always be on my mind." Gilbert confessed.

Elizabeta buried herself on her fiance's shoulders. She was so happy. She waited for this day to come and here it is. She looked at him in the eyes as their lips joined. She can hear her own heart beat going crazy. They've kissed more than a few times already but this one was different. This one was much more passionate. This is their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Days went by and all the preparation got Elizabeta excited. She couldn't believe she was getting married to the man she really loves. Only a month left before the wedding. She hugged a yellow bird plush toy Gilbert gave her for their last monthsary.

"Excuse me, Elizabeta. Are you here?" someone knocked as the voice followed.

"Come in." Elizabeta called an out. Her eyes grew wide open to the one who came through the door of her room.

"Oh Roderick! It's been a while!" she greeted her childhood friend with a hug.

"It's been 3 years, I think." he giggled. "I know this is late but congratulations on your engagement with Gilbert."

"Thanks so much! I'm really nervous though. I'm not sure if I can handle the responsibilities as a mother." she gave a nervous laugh.

"Wait. Don't tell me..."

"Nope. Not yet. We both agreed to do it after the wedding. I'm just nervous for that." Elizabeta said.

"Don't worry. You're kind and loving. Every kid would love a mother like that." the young aristocrat complimented.

"Thanks. It means so much coming from you."

"Ve~! Elizabeta! Gilbert is looking for you! He said he'll be at that special place." someone called out.

"I'll be going there now. Thanks for telling me Feliciano." Elizabeta replied. "Just make yourself at home, Roderick!"

"Okay. Be careful on your way out." Roderick said as he waved goodbye.

Just as she closed the door, Roderick's smile turned into a frown. The girl he loved for 15 years is getting married to another man. He laughed at himself for coming all the way from Austria to Hungary just to witness their wedding the next month. He looked out the window and saw her running to that special place. He sighed. He loved her too much to stop the wedding. He couldn't afford seeing her in pain. He knows how much she loves Gilbert and he knows that in her emerald eyes, he will only be a friend to her.

As the Hungarian reached their special place, she felt her chest was getting heavier. She didn't know why but she kept walking anyway. She finally saw her fiance and tapped his back.

"Gilbert?" asked Elizabeta.

"Huh? Oh, you're here." Gilbert snapped out of his daze.

"W-what's wrong? You seemed to be spacing out." she asked.

"Well, there's one thing I need to tell you."

Elizabeta looked at the eyes of the Prussian man standing in front of her. She doesn't know why but his eyes are in pain.

"I'm breaking our engagement."

The colors of the girl's face drained as she heard these words. Her legs wobbled until she lost her balance.

"W-why?" she asked.

"I feel as if I can't make you happy forever. I have to go." Gilbert started walking away.

"No! Don't go! Please don't!" Elizabeta said as she held his hand but find it only to be slapped away by the male.

"Please, just forget about me already. It'll be easier for you." the male said as he continued to walk away not listening to the girl's pleads.

Thunder cracked and rain fell. The male was no longer in sight. Elizabeta couldn't bear the feeling. She felt so lost and depressed. She didn't know what to think and she was losing her consciousness.

"Elizabeta?! Where are you?" a familiar figure came.

The figure looked at her direction and made a loud gasp.

"Elizabeta! Guys! She's over here!"

"Roderick! Antonio found her! Come quick!" another voice called.

Flashlights flickered but her vision started to dim.

"Liza! Hang in there!" Roderick held her in his arms but was too late.

Elizabeta fainted.

Elizabeta woke up with a huge headache. She rubbed the temples of her head to ease the pain. She found herself back in her room.

"It was just a dream" she thought.

"Liza! You're awake!" Roderick flustered.

"Roderick! Why are you sleeping there?! What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Roderick frowned.

"I just had a nightmare. Gilbert broke our engagement. Isn't it weird? I shouldn't be dreaming about those stuff." she smiled.

"Hey Rod. Is she awake?" a blond man came in her room.

"Ludwig! You're here, too? I thought you'll be coming a week before the wedding?" she asked.

The German loomed at her words.

"What's going on? Where's Gilbert?" she started to panic.

Ludwig shook his head while his blue eyes reflected sadness.

"No. That was just a dream. Gilbert must be here." the Hungarian's voice started to shake.

"I don't want to do this but it's best if you know now. My brother's gone, Liza. After breaking the engagement he went out to war. We just received news that he was missing. Everyone assumed he was dead. He's been missing for three days and no one in the enemy territory could live that long." Ludwig explained.

"Three days?! How long was I out?" she asked. "Why did he go to war? He mentioned nothing about any wars when he broke up with me! There wasn't a war to begin with!"

"You were out for a week, Liza." Ludwig answered. "But, I thought he told you when he broke the engagement? America declared war on Prussia a few months ago. Prussia needed more soldiers so they took every man they could spare. Gilbert kept delaying it just so he could get married with you but the big man in Prussia couldn't wait any longer."

"That can't be true." the Hungarian girl buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Ludwig apologized.

"I'll take over here Ludwig. Thanks for explaining." Roderick patted the blond's back.

Ludwig nodded and walked out of the room.

Days, months and years went by. Elizabeta tried to move on and Roderick was there to help her up. Until one day, Roderick found it an opportunity to confess his love.

"Elizabeta, it's been 8 years already and my heart aches too much that it can no longer wait..." the young aristocrat looked into her eyes. "I.. I love you, Liza."

"You know I love you too, Roderick." she smiled.

"No, not that kind of love..." Roderick hesitated but managed to spit out the exact words he wanted her to hear.

"Love as in seeing me as a man not as a friend. Seeing me as someone you would spend your life with. Someone, you wish to be married to."

Elizabeta's eyes grew. The thumping in her chest was abnormally fast. A shade of amber crawled its way to her face.

"I know that you are still moving on from Gilbert's death but Liza, I love you. Yes, I'm being selfish about this but... I just can't hold it in anymore."

Roderick's eyes were sincere and true. Of course, Elizabeta noticed this and thought about it.

"C-can I have some time to think about it, Roderick?" she asked.

"Take your time." Roderick gently smiled.

His familiar smile brought relief to the girl. She went to her room and looked at the mirror. She took out the ring from her pocket and looked at it one more time.

"You told me to forget you but how could I?" her eyes began to water.

She brought it near her chest as she held the ring even tighter. She loosened her grip and looked at it one more time and she felt like she knew what she must do.

"I must move on. Roderick is my childhood friend. I know who and how he is. I can learn to love him the way I loved you." Elizabeta said as she approached the window.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

She opened the window and threw the ring outside. Tears trickled down her face but she wiped it away. She must not show such a face to Roderick. Descending down the stairs was hard but she managed to keep herself from crying. She saw Roderick right where she left him. She looked at him right in the eyes and gave a bitter smile.

"Yes. I will marry you, Roderick."

"Elizabeta!" the voice called out once more as her flashback faded.

She looked around and find herself to the present scene.

"G-gilbert!" she whispered.

The man ran to the altar but he stopped his tracks. He looked at the man beside her as he took a step back. The groom's frozen face made a gentle but bitter smile.

"What are you waiting for, idiot? Didn't you say you'll make her happy?" Roderick took Elizabeta's hand and gave it to Gilbert.

"B-but.. Roderick.." Elizabeta stuttered.

"I'll be fine. Here, you threw this out right? Wear it." he said as he handed the ring.

"Roderick.." Elizabeta looked at him.

"Hurry and take it already. Do it now... before I start to cry." his eyes began to water.

"T-thank you Roderick!" Elizabeta said as she gave a Roderick a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for being there when I wasn't. Thank you so much." Gilbert's patted the other man's back.

"Okay, hurry up. I'll stand aside." Roderick's tears trickled as he pushed them forward.

Gilbert takes the ring from her hand and slides it on her ring finger.

"I'm sorry for being gone. I'm sorry for letting you hand go. I'm sorry for..."

"Shhh. It doesn't matter, you're here with me. We have Roderick's blessings. Everything is alright now." Elizabeta smiled.

They both looked at priest and he took this as a cue and started.

"Do you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, take Elizabeta Héderváry as your lawful wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest looked at Gilbert.

"I do."

"Do you, Elizabeta Héderváry, take Gilbert Beilschmidt as your lawful husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

The couple laughed as their lips inch forward. The kiss was long but passionate. They longed for each other all this time.

"I love you, Elizabeta."

"I love you too, Gilbert."

The wedding of the century, as others would like to call it. Roderick stayed with them for 2 years before going back to Austria. He made the greatest sacrifice any man couldn't do. He gave up his love just so she can be happy. He had made a mark on the couple's lives.

During those 2 years of Roderick's stay, the couple gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Do you know what was his name?

His name was _Roderick Gilbert Beilschmidt_.

* * *

**Well, this is another story but at the same time this my entry for a competition. :)  
**

**This is actually OOC and AU. :)  
**

**I hope you guys like it.  
**


End file.
